1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for storing audio/video cassettes and compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold a plurality of box shaped articles and the like therein. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.